A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to materials handling and, in particular, to carts that may be decoupled from within a larger trailer/transport carrier through a release system.
B. Description of the Related Art
Typically, carts, goods carriers, or the like are used to facilitate the shopping process by allowing a shopper to move throughout a grocery or department store and successively place selected goods in the cart for purchase. Also, carts are used to convey the purchased goods or items to the shopper's vehicle; automobile, car, truck, or the like.
Carts are loaded onto larger transport carriers, such as semi-trailers, and problems often arise both in terms of cart transport and removal from the trailer. As for transport, unless the carts are somehow physically secured to one another and/or to the trailer, the carts may become unacceptably unstable, particularly during a rough ride. Often, the carts themselves are utilized to transport goods from one location to another. The carts are loaded from a first location with goods that, for example, a grocery store places upon a shelf to sell to an end user. The carts, along with the goods contained therein, are removed from the carrier where the goods are placed within the store for selling. The utilization of carts in this manner expedites shipping and provides a convenient and cost-effective manner to ship goods.
Tethering the carts to each other and/or to the trailer tends to create consequential problems during cart removal. The operator of the vehicle or other device used to pull the carts out of the trailer must somehow unlatch them, which might require the operator to maneuver around the carts in the trailer and unfasten chains or other fastening items. Undoubtedly, any arrangement capable of simplifying or automating the process of loading and de-coupling carts of this kind from a larger carrier or vehicle would be appreciated by those engaged in such activities.
Unloading carts of this kind from a large trailer can be quite tedious. Oftentimes, carts roll off of the trailer since there is nothing to impede their progress. For example, where a carrier is on an incline, the carts are forced against the rear of the carrier. Other times, as explained in the preceding paragraph, they are coupled together via some securing means. In either event, there is a need to impede the releasing of carts from a carrier.